Change Your Mind
by comptine
Summary: Day 7: Promise. She had never looked so scared in her life and with a flash he remembered when she had been dangling from his fingertips. Even then she didn't look half as scared as she did standing before the altar. Hope you enjoyed! Happy Tokka Week!
1. Berothal

* * *

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 1_

_Betrothal_

-

There were traditions around the world when it came to marriage. The Water Tribes used betrothal necklaces, carved by the man and given to the woman they wanted to spend their life with.

The Fire Nation often had arranged marriages but also had the tradition of the groom giving the bride a ring when they wanted to marry them.

The Air Nomads, when they emerged from hiding, had the custom that the two that were in love trade gliders before going back to their respected temples.

It was the Earth Kingdom that had really screwed Toph and Sokka over.

Two years had passed since the war; the Avatar and friends had spent most of that time together, rebuilding, negotiating and generally sticking together. However duties came before companionship and soon their little group was drifting apart, finding their own places, alone, in the world.

Once they returned to Gaoling, Sokka had accompanied Toph for old times sake, her mother practically exploded when she saw the bracelet that adorned Toph left arm.

"You're getting married!? Oh, Toph! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Leaving a bewildered Toph and a chuckling Sokka, Poppy Beifong bustled inside to go get her husband, all the while chattering loudly about preparations for a wedding.

"What the hell just happened?" Toph asked while Sokka's laughing died away.

"I'm not sure. Let's go inside."

The Earth Kingdom had very strict rules when people were getting married. If the promise wasn't followed through, the bride and groom were banished forever.

When a man proposed to a woman he did not use a ring or a necklace.

He used a bracelet.

It just so happens that when Sokka gave Toph that piece of space rock and she turned it into a bracelet he had proposed to her.

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled once Poppy and Lao had explained the customs in the Earth Kingdom. "I'm marrying Toph!? But she's… she's…" This was not going to plan. He was supposed to drop Toph off and then go to Kyoshi Island and marry Suki and have a home and have kids and… and…

"I'm what Snoozles?" Toph asked him glaring at him across the table. "Your best friend? Just a friend? Is that it?"

"Toph…" but she had already stormed away leaving Sokka with a confused Lao and Poppy. He stared at them before smiling nervously, "Uh… newlywed anxiety. Better go check on her." The Beifongs nodded understandingly while Sokka followed Toph.

She was not hard to find, her feet had left little tracks of dirt on the pristine floors of the mansion. Sokka followed these until they lead him to a courtyard where, he remembered with a start, he had seen Toph in a dress.

The moon was full in the cloudless sky while stars twinkled all around her. There Toph Beifong sat, on a small bridge her feet dangling above the small river that ran through the backyard.

He took a seat beside her, looking up at the moon as though she could fix all his problems.

Before he could talk, Toph spoke, her face averted so he couldn't see her eyes, "I'm sorry I exploded back there."

"It's no problem. I'm sure you were pretty angry when you found out you were marrying your best friend." Sokka said.

Toph wasn't sure whether to blush, cry, laugh, retch, punch him or simply stare. After an awkward pause she managed, "I just want you to be happy Sokka. If it's with Suki, that's great. If It's with me well…" now she was blushing, "that's fine to."

Sokka smiled at her, Toph really could be an amazing friend at times. He would hate for them to have to ruin their friendship over something like this.

The idea hit him. "I've got it! We can divorce!"

Toph rounded on him. "What?"

"Think about it. Technically we'll get married, but they didn't mention anything about breaking up after it! It's the perfect plan!"

It took her a moment to get over her initial shock. When she did, Toph managed to choke out, "That's a good plan." She did her best not to look disappointed, what where the chances of her and Sokka staying together anyway?

"Okay, so we'll go through with it. I mean," Sokka added the next part jokingly, "what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Author's Note

Because my oneshots tend to fail I decided to turn this week into seven chaptered story. I've got it all worked out!

Also, I need a new title so if anyone can think of one I'd really appriciate it :D


	2. Worst Case Scenario

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 2_

_Worst Case Scenario_

-

"What's the worst that can happen?" Is really a stupid question because normally it means that the worst is going to happen. It is almost always guaranteed, even the Blind Bandit and Sokka were not exempt from the universal rule that things could always get much worse. Though, Sokka later mused to himself, Wang Fire might've been able to pull the line off without too many repercussions.

Poppy and Lao Beifong had started the wedding preparation immediately and the first thing that mattered was guests. Two days after invitations were sent out Aang, Katara and Zuko showed up on Appa.

Sokka greeted them all at the front door. After a few quick hugs, a little rip on Zuko and his newfound "single and looking" status Katara piped up, "So where is Toph?"  
Sokka's face fell.

These last two days had been the most awkward of his life. Toph's parents had insisted that they sleep in the same room and after a quick argument Sokka found himself sleeping on the floor. Conversations that had once been easy and smooth were now awkward and snippy and Toph could no longer look at Sokka without blushing.

"She's inside." He gestured towards the mansion, "Come inside. Lao and Poppy are having a little pre-wedding party."

By little pre-party he meant feast. A few minutes later Katara, Zuko and Aang found themselves whisked to the main dining room, forced into chairs and had large meals slammed down in front of them.

Aang was staring at the meat with a look of disgust when a little servant clearing his throat interrupted his glowering. "Sokka Beifong of the Southern Water Tribe and Lady Toph Beifong of Gaoling are entering."

Toph and Sokka emerged from a side room. Katara's hands flew to her mouth in surprise. Toph, tough, tomboyish, dirty, stubborn Toph, was in a dress. The green silk complimented her eyes beautifully while the blue trim paid homage to her new husband. Sokka stood awkwardly beside her wearing long robes of greens and blues. They walked over to the table, Sokka taking the seat beside Toph so they now were across from Zuko, Aang and Katara.

The first meal passed in relative silence. Katara and Aang asked polite questions but eventually the conversation died and by the second course Aang was fidgeting nervously. Katara saw this and reached under the table to squeeze his hand comfortingly. Not quite a romantic gesture but it still made him blush.

"Here, Katara try this roast hippo-cow." Zuko said, the piece of meat in question was dangling on his fork. He had intended to pass her the fork, or drop the piece of meat on her plate but Katara had leaned forward and eaten off his fork without so much as a second thought.

Zuko couldn't help a blush spread across his face and faked a tiny coughing fit so no one would see. Meanwhile Katara continued about her meal as though nothing had happened.

Aang, trying to outshine Zuko, said, "Try this Katara, it's delicious." He extended his fork across Zuko and tried to reach Katara but the vegetable fell off his fork and right into Katara's lap. "Oh! Sorry!" Aang blustered.

Katara smiled. "No problem." She bended a small tiny stream of water from her glass and washed her tunic clean. "See? Good as new."

Zuko stared at the wet spot. "Here, let me dry that for you." Pinching the fabric his other hand held a small flame to the stop. It started to steam and a few seconds later it was dry, not burned or charred in anyway.

"Looks like your relationship is getting pretty 'steamy' isn't it now Katara?" Sokka said. His sister gave him a dirty look and Aang's chest tightened uncomfortably.

Katara, sensing Aang's sadness, snapped back. "Well, how bout a lovely kiss from the soon to be husband and wife?"

Toph choked on her food by Poppy simply started to glow. "What a fantastic! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you two kiss yet."

"Can't it wait?" Sokka asked while patting a half-choking Toph on her back. "I mean, don't you want to see us kiss at the wedding?"

Katara gave him a savage grin, he wasn't weaseling out this one. "Oh come now. One little kiss won't hurt."

Toph had finally stopped coughing. Sokka stared at her streaming eyes, he leaned over and whispered so only she could hear, "What do we do?"

"We kiss." Toph said. She heard Sokka's noise of protest but she silenced it with a few quick words, "Now or else kissing will soon be our last concern." she was referring to the heavy price that came with failing to fufil the promise of marriage; banishment.

_When did the Earth Kingdom take a page out of the Fire Nation book? _Toph wondered as she and Sokka leaned is close.

At that exact moment a second before their lips touched the front door burst open and a pair of feet could be heard hurryuing towards them. And there, saoking from the growing storm outside, was Suki.

Oh yes. Things were going to get a lot worse.

* * *

Author's Note

I think it's still the second in Hawaii...


	3. Weather

_Change Your Mind_

_Chapter 3_

_Weather_

_-_

"And I was so excited to have the wedding." Poppy whined as she looked out the living room window to the stormy day. "Oh well, this just gives me more time to prepare!" She sauntered from the room, leaving Katara, Toph, Zuko and Aang alone for the first time since Suki had arrived.

"Your mother is very excitable." Zuko said, the last word pronounced with something close to condemnation. "How do you stand her? She's like Ty Lee." He was sitting in a window frame, starting out into the rain, his leg dangling idly. Katara and Aang were playing a game of Pai Sho though neither was really into the game.

"I don't know sometimes." Toph replied crying. She was sitting cross-legged, doing her best not to earthbend the house to piece out of boredom and suppressed panic. She and Sokka were getting married and it seem as though a nervous breakdown was on the horizon.

Toph heard Sokka moving through the house and briefly the conversation she had overheard-it was hard to miss, they were both yelling- last night came to the forefront of her mind.

-

_Married? How could you Sokka!?_

_It's not my fault!_

_Oh sure, you just happened to marry your best friend! How long has this been going on Sokka? How long have you been in love?_

_Suki, listen to me, Toph is just-_

_A friend? Nice try Sokka but I'm not believing a word of it. Gives my best wishes to the bride-to-be._

-

A grin came to her face but she immediately felt guilty for it. Sokka had really loved Suki but now their relationship was beyond repair and Toph was _laughing_, she wasn't any better than Azula…

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Sokka voice said as he walked into the room.

Zuko slide off the window, stretching. "Oh you know. The usual."

The silence in the room was awkward, tense, thick and unnatural, it was only Aang's stomach growling that broke the silence. Katara stood up and jumped on the opportunity. "Aang! You're hungry; let's go get you some food. Zuko, you're coming to." Practically pushing them out of the room Katara left without another word, leaving Toph and Sokka alone.

Sokka slowly moved over to a desk and sat down. Toph could hear the rustle of parchment, the drip of ink and the gentle sweep of brush on paper. Sokka was writing. She could remember their first, and last, attempt at teaching her the way of words. She never quite caught on and eventually Sokka got too frustrated to pursue it any longer.

"What'cha writing?" she asked. He jumped, covering up his work with his arms. She pointed to her eyes and said dryly, "No need to hide you stuff. I can't see, remember?"

"Right." He relaxed his arms and returned to his work at hand. Toph stood beside him, arms crossed and still looking at him. "What?" He asked, as if she had forgotten her question in the last ten seconds.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

He scowled. "Just... a little poetry. It helps me think."

Sokka has expected Toph to start making fun of him but instead she said, with a completely straight face and honest voice, "C'mon Snoozles, read me some." He registered the use of his nickname of the first time in three days.

Clearing his throat he read,_ "Clouds hang in the sky_

_Rain falls and the earth shivers_." He stopped and smoothed the scroll nervously.

"What's the ending?" Toph asked.

"See that's the problem. I can't think of the last line." He sighed heavily.

Toph thought for a moment, the rain gently splattering against the ground when the idea slowly formed in her mind. "How about: _waiting for the sun_?"

Sokka blinked at her.

_Clouds hang in the sky_

_Rain falls and the earth shivers_

_Waiting for the sun_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please excuse my feeble attempts at haikus.


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 4_

_It Takes Two to Tango_

-

Toph woke up to a particularly loud crack of thunder. The rain had not let up through the night and still fell in great sheets, pummeling the ground. Stretching, Toph slide out of bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

The door swung open and she jumped as Katara burst into the room. Toph could tell that Katara was excited. "Toph! Guess what?" Toph yawned, unable to muster the effort to mirror Katara's excitement. Since Toph was not speaking, Katara answered her own question, "I'm teaching you how to dance today!"

"WHAT!?"

"C'mon! Get your clothes on and meet me in the living room." Katara said, ignoring Toph's outrage and she twirled away from the room gracefully.

Toph was grumbling under her breath as she pulled clothes on, "Stupid Katara… stupid dancing…stupid wedding… stupid Sokka…. Getting us married…. What an idiot…I mean how thick can you be?"

"How thick can who be?" Toph jumped for the second time that morning. Sokka was leaning in her doorway.

"Good morning." She said, causally avoiding the question by punching him in the arm. "You coming for dance lessons too?"

"Yeah." He slipped his arms behind his head, his classic thinking position, "What do think it's going to be like?"

As they rounded the corner and Toph sensed what was waiting she said, "A total gong show." Inside the living room turned dance studio was a small group of musicians, tuning their instruments while Zuko and Katara stood beside each other, talking quietly.

Katara lit up when she saw them. she was wearing loose pants while her tunic had been abandoned for a much lighter top. Zuko was standing shirtless as if he did it everyday. "Sokka! Toph! You came! That means we can get started." She turned to Zuko and looked at him expectantly.

"Why can't Aang be doing this?" Zuko said, approaching her.

Katara looked a little guilty. "He hurt his foot."

"So I'm doing this because Aang hurt his foot?"

"Yes. Now, shut up and dance."

The small band struck up a tune, strong beats and silky violins flow together. Katara steps around Zuko, her steps light and graceful. They begin to circle, looking so fixedly into the others eyes it was like Toph and Sokka weren't even in the room.

A hand reaches out and touches Zuko's chest. As soon as the contact is made, it is broken, they hurry away from each other, stopping in sync as though a thread connects them.

Almost at once they are back together, their arms loop, Katara leans back while Zuko supports her. Again they pull away but this time Katara's hand tugs back his sleeve, revealing his pale forearm.

With almost no effort at all, or so it seems, Zuko spins her, once, twice, three times. They are now closer than ever, the thread loose and gaze intimate. Zuko's hand rests on her side while his other is intertwined with hers; Katara's free arm lies lifelessly on his shoulder.

Their foreheads meet as they rotate, each step completely in time with the harmony and their partner. The music peaks and Katara's leg hooks around Zuko and he spins, not once letting her fall.

Sokka shifts his weight beside Toph, embarrassed by the intimacy of the dance.

Zuko dips her, she bends almost in half, giving Toph and Sokka a quick smile before she is brought up again by Zuko. Ge spins her around, now cradling her in his arms. They step across the floor, their hands resting on Katara's front. She kicks one leg high and then begins to spiral. The contact with Zuko has been broken, he waits as his partner spins, the thread becoming tangled.

She is back in his arms in an instant and again they stride, gaze never broken. Katara spins away from him and the thread becomes taunt as Zuko barely holds onto her arm. For a moment they hold the pose. Katara desperately trying to get away, Zuko desperately holding on.

She twists back to him, only connected by their tangled fingers and a ragged thread, but the minute she turns, as does Zuko. Their hands break contact as she stares at his hunched back.

Katara reaches out, grabbing him from behind, one hand dragging on his chest, the other dancing across his scar. Her leg slides up his as she presses into him.

At this point Sokka makes a move forward as if to stop the dace but Toph's arm shoots out, catching him in the stomach. She won't have him ruin this for her. The delicate steps, the contact everything about the dance was entrancing her.

As soon as Zuko goes to touch her hand she dashes away, feet moving swiftly while Zuko storms after her, strides purposeful and crazed. She is pulling him using only the thread. She seems to trip, now resting on one knee. Zuko reaches out an arm and hers slides up it so one again they are together.

The musics climaxes and as the last notes are hit, Katara falls back, Zuko goes with her and as the notes fades she is held only a hairsbreadth away from the ground.

He pulls her back into a standing position and they let go of each other and the thread is cut. They are both panting and are covered in a light coating of sweat.

Katara presses her fist into her upright hand and bows. "Thank you Zuko."

He copies the motion before walking over to a small table where a pitcher of water was and pouring himself a glass.

Katara now focused her attention on Toph and Sokka. "Ready to try?"

Sokka just stared at her but Toph had enough sense to say, "Are you serious? Katara, Sokka has got to be one of the most uncoordinated people on the planet! I like my feet not squished thank you very much."

"Are you saying that I can't dance?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What are you talking about? There is no challenge, it's just a fact, YOU CAN'T DANCE."

Sokka glared at Toph and then walked over to her, placed a hand on her hip, put her hand on his should grabbed her other with his. "I accapt your challenge." He looked at the band pointedly and they immediately started to play.

Toph and Sokka did not go anywhere. They were not fluid like Katara and Zuko had been. They were not graceful like Katara and Zuko had been. They were nothing like Zuko and Katara had been for one, only one reason.

Both Sokka and Toph were trying to lead. As they both tried to force the other to move a a whispered conversation started, "C;mon Toph, let me lead."

"No way! You'll make us look like idiots. Let me lead! I know what to do!"

"How would you know? You're blind!"

"That doesn't matter! I've already proven that I'm a way better fighter than you and I," Sokka's took a forward halfway through her sentence. This threw her oof balance and she fel to the ground, taking Sokka with her.

As the initial shock worn off Sokka blinked to find Toph under him. He waited for her to push him off or to say something along the lines of, "Get off me you stupid oaf!" or "Snoozles! You idiot!" but she didn't.

She stared and he could only stare right back. The next thirty seconds were spent in complete silence in which Zuko grinned, Katara was torn between exciment for the romantic scene and a want to get more dancing done and Sokka's face drifted closer to Toph's

"Looks like your relationship is getting pretty close." Zuko muttered. Katara whacked the side of his head.

* * *

Author's Note

Yes I realize that the tense switches from past to present in the middle. I was too lazy to fix it and anyway, the dance is better in present tense. XD


	5. Alcohol

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 5_

_Alcohol_

_-_

Being the high-class people that they were, and the fact that the rain had _still_ not let up, the Beifongs had decided to hold a little wine tasting party. Though Toph had expected the whole party to be an utter waste of time but one thing had happened that made the night complete worth it.

I seemed as though Katara had developed a great liking to wine. She had already made her way through one bottle and was getting scandalized looks from other nobles that had been invited to the party. Zuko and Aang hovered nearby, making sure she never got too out of control.

She was talking to Toph in a loud voice. "And then...haha... and then I shaid, I shaid, 'if thatsha bishon than I'm a bashermole' haha." She snorted a little and Toph couldn't help but laugh along with her. "You know Toph. remember when I shaid you were pretty In Bashingse?"

"Yeah?"

"You're shtill pretty." Katara swooped down and planted a large, very wet, very sloppy kiss on Toph's lips. The party stopped dead, everyone staring at the pair. Poppy looked like she was going to scream. Toph recoiled immediately and Katara giggled softly. Sokka was staring opened mouthed, Aang looked like he was going to cry and Zuko looked caught between surprise and amusement.

Giggling, Katara slumped against a wall, the bottle of wine falling from her hand and rolling across the floor to rest at Poppy's feet. She shuffled away as though the bottle was contaminated. Zuko was the first to regain some composure. He went over to Katara and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll get her to bed safely." He assured Sokka.

As Zuko turned to leave Aang spoke up, "Maybe I should go with you, just in case." His voice was polite but there was definitely a steely edge to it.

"Aang. I'm perfectly capable of getting a girl to her room." If Zuko was angry he did not show it.

"I'm not worried about that it's just..."

"Just what Aang? It's not like I'm going to sleep with her or anything." The words had slipped out without any planning. A dull blush warmed Zuko's cheeks and he could've sworn he could see Aang's tattoos flicker.

It was that exact moment that Katara piped up, "Ohh yeah. Zuko, come shleep with me tonight, we can has a shleep-over and everything…" She dozed off again, nuzzling into Zuko's chest. He left without another word.

The rest of the party was boring. Aang was grumpy as was Sokka and Toph was disgruntled by the fact that one of her best friends, not the one that she wanted, had kissed her. The party ended and Aang stalked off to bed immeditaly. Toph and Sokka left a few seconds later as soon as they say Poppy burst into tears.

They walked by Katara's room and found that she was tucked in, mouth wide and hair splayed around her. In a corner Zuko sat, staring out the window to the rainy night. A silent sentinel.

Toph's room was right beside Katara's, she bid Sokka goodnight but before she could take one more step Sokka's hand had come to rest on her shoulder. She looked at him, one eyebrow arched. "What?"

He swooped down and gently kissed her lips. "Goodnight Toph."

As Sokka walked away Toph couldn't help but let a smile grace her face.

* * *

Author's note.

Awww.


	6. Crossdressing

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 6_

_Crossdressing_

_-_

His head was nodding on his chest. He had fallen asleep sitting in the corner. Honestly he had planned on leaving once Katara fell asleep but by some twist of fate he fell asleep too.

As he grumbled a bit in his sleep something flew at him. He jumped up immediately, pulling the object off him and holding a fire to it. It was blue cloth.

Doing his best to control the mounting panic in his chest he turned to Katara's bed, unsure if he wanted to see Aang crawling into bed with her or something completely different.

There Katara was sitting upright in her bed, stripping.

"K-katara?" He stammered as she pulled her pants off. Zuko thanked the gods a hundred times over that she still had her wrappings on. "W-what are you doing?"

She stared at him through misty eyes. His gaze drifted to her exposed skin. Sokka was going to kill him. "I'm really hot." She keeled over and in an instant was asleep.

He stared at her, his blush flaming. After a few seconds of stunned silence he walked over to her bed and cautious pulled up the covers to that most of her body was covered.

_Why couldn't it have been Aang? _He thought dully as he folded her clothes, placed them on a small table and returned to his corner.

* * *

A similar scene was taking place a few doors down. There Sokka had been, sleeping peacefully until a voice roused him from his slumber, "Sokka...Sokka..." Opening his eyes he was surprised to find Toph leaning over him. Maybe it was the moonlight, or his tiredness, but she looked small even frightened.

"Toph?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a bizarre dream. "What do you want?"

"Move over." she pushed him over and crawled into his bed. He sat up immediately, attempting to put some distance between himself and his best friend/fiancee/new love.

She snuggled close to him and though she lay quite still and closed her eyes she was still tense. "Is something wrong?" Carefully, Sokka slide back under the covers. His feet brushed again hers, he could feel her toes wiggle.

He could feel her heart beating rapidly. "No."

"You're lying." He felt her whole body tighten again. In a soothing voice he said, "Tell me."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess Sokka." Her body relaxed slightly but she was still ridged.

"And?" He pressed. With a start he realize that he was pressed against Toph. She fit perfectly against him.

"And..." As she said the next phrase her whole body loosened, becoming free of the burden, "I'm worried. I'm worried we going to screw everything up."

"Don't worry Toph." He stroked her hair and she was asleep right away. Smiling he kissed her forehead, wrapped an arm around her and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Toph and Sokka were woken up by the following conversation: "Zuko!? What are you doing in here?"

"Katara, I can explain."

"AND WHY ARE MY CLOTHES OFF!?"

"Katara! Calm down! Hey! No waterbending!"

"Katara!"

"Aang? What are YOU doing here?"

"I heard screaming and-"

"Get out! And you!" They heard a slap, a pair of hurried footsteps and Katara's frustrated scream.

"We better get ready." Toph said, clambering out of Sokka's bed. The window was closed to keep the rain out so Toph and Sokka were in semi-darkness, throwing on the first piece of clothing they could find. Once they had atleast found something to cover themselves they stepped out into the hallway.

Katara stormed out of her room at that moment. She looked at Toph and Sokka, as if she was going to scream but instead she exclaimed, "You guys are wearing each other's clothes!" Yes. Sokka was currently squeezed into Toph's clothes while Sokka's blue tunic was falling off Toph's shoulder.

"Yeah. And?" Toph said casually as if Toph and Sokka switched clothes everyday.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN AN HOUR!"

* * *

Author's Note

OMFG . YOU GAIS. Once again geekmage is holding a poll and it's for the best Tokka fiction on the site! Be sure to drop by and cast your vote! There's so many great stories and "Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love" was nominated! There are some amazing stories up there, I sure hope I place! Be sure to vote for your favourite!


	7. Promise

_Change Your Mind_

_Day 7_

_Promise_

-

"That wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, Katara didn't cry that hard, I thought she was going to BAWL. Her big brother getting married and everything."

"She cried?" Toph chuckled. "The things I wish I could've seen."

"Oh man, Aang was way worse! You should've seen him when Katara held Zuko's hand. I'm surprised he didn't go into the Avatar State when they started dancing!" They shared the laugh this time.

The wedding was beautiful. The combined efforts of Poppy and a team of servants had decorated their little backyard into a beautiful, silk covered paradise. Streamers hung from trees while birds sat in cages, their song harmonizing with the small band that had been playing.

For the first time in his life, Sokka had seen Toph in a dress. He does not remember the colour, or what shape it was. He simply remembers that she looked beautiful in it. Surprising how fast love can sneak up.

As she walked down the aisle, her arm looped with her father's he allowed his mind a brief wander. What would life had been like if he had not married her? He would've been with Suki right now. He tried to imagine what they would've done this last week but nothing came to mind. Surely they wouldn't of seen the waterbending master of the north tango with the Fire Lord and get drunk out of her mind.

Before he could consider further she was upon him. They turned to Master Piando who had agreed to lead the ceremony. His gravely voice was easily heard about the soft music.

Sokka glanced at his future wife. She was shivering. She had never looked so scared in her life and with a flash he remembered when she had been dangling from his fingertips. Even then she didn't look half as scared as she did standing before the altar.

His hand reached out and squeezed hers. She relaxed immediately and they did not let to until they shared their second kiss.

"Should we go dance?" Se asked him, bringing him out of his memory.

He nodded. "Can I lead?"

"You can lead once, then I'm leading."

"Okay, Toph."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A punch to the shoulder.

A kiss to the lips.

A hand holding, not for dear life, but for the comfort of a friend.

The comfort that someone was there to catch you if you fell.

The End

* * *

Alternate story**  
**

* * *

_**I Write Sins****.**_

**Not ****Tragedies**.

-

The wedding had come to quickly. He hadn't even proposed to her properly. She had simply announced it one day, like they had been planning it all along. Like it was all set in stone.

No. Not stone. Not _her_ element.

"We're getting married!"

He feigned the excitement. "Great!" As she threw her arms around his neck he became very aware of the necklace sitting in his pocket.

The necklace was not for Suki.

**Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

**And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.**

**"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.**

**"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

-

_The Blind Bandit had no idea that he was engaged._

"_Toph. There's something I need to tell you." She really was beautiful. Suki piled on layers and layer of makeup and yet Toph was twice as pretty with no effort. Maybe he was just biased._

_"What is it?"_

_He was in the worst possible position. The woman he loved, he adored, stood in front of him, prime for the taking and here he was, about to rip her heart out._

_Even when she cried she was beautiful._

-

**Well, I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**

-

The wedding had come too quickly. Suki was a storm. She flew about, ordering food, planning the after party, getting her dress and sending invitations to even that mattered.

He followed like a good dog. Commenting on the food, offering suggestions that she wanted to hear, telling her she looked like a dream in her dress and that they should send the invitations as soon as possible.

The words were a recording and nothing more.

It seemed that even in the middle of all this she couldn't tell that her husband-to-be was seeing someone else.

-

**Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,**

**Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...**

-

_"I'm getting married." He had expected her to argue, to dance around the truth, to protest loudly but she didn't._

_"Oh." That was it. His fate was sealed. Without Toph, without his partner, without his other half, he couldn't fight his destiny. Why was she so stubborn? If she had lent him her will, her strength he could've faced the wedding. He could've gone through the steps.  
_

_He could've said "I don't."_

-

**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...**

-

The wedding was huge. He doesn't remember much. It all sped by. The guest, the food, the pews filing until in one blinding moment there Suki was, walking down the aisle, walking towards him.

He couldn't even look at her.

The vows were said. Suki smiled at him the whole time. He smiled back, never quite meeting her eyes.

"Do you, Sokka Kirima, take Suki Kyoshi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He did not answer.

**Again...**

-

_She grasped the front of his tunic and kissed him. "Sokka? Do you love me?"_

-

**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No.**

**It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

-

She was smiling as if to say "What are you waiting for? Say it."

He was taking too long. They should've been kissing by now. The crowd was muttering to each other. Sokka could see his sister clutching Zuko's arm. She was mouthing the words to him. He read her lips.

**Again...**

Toph was staring at him from the crowd. A necklace dangling from her pale throat.

_I do_

"I do."

-

_**But which was the promise?**_

* * *

Author's Note

It's all over.

-cries-

Happy Tokka Week. The greatest ship that went from fanon to canon. It lives on, through our art, our stories and our dedication.

Shenanigans forever.

Twilight Rose2


End file.
